Durch die Blume
by Soraiko
Summary: Ein nächtlicher Besucher im Hause Muto. Was wollte dieser? Wer war es? Und was machten die Blumen hier? Das alles will Yuugi herausfinden. Kleptoshipping (Don't like it, don't read it!)


**1: Oneshot**

Ruhig lehnte er an der Wand und schaute zum Bett, auf welchem niemand geringeres als Yuugi Muto lag. Es war gerade mal 2 Uhr morgens, weshalb es nicht verwunderlich war, dass der Junge nichts von seinem Besuch mit bekam. Sein Blick schweifte weiter. Neben dem Bett stand ein kleiner Nachtkasten, auf dem das Milleniumspuzzle lag und auf den Morgen wartete, um erneut den schlanken Hals schmücken zu können. Er musste unweigerlich grinsen. Es war schon erstaunlich wie sicher sich Yuugi in seinem eigenen Zimmer fühlte- er wusste gar nicht wie leicht man jetzt sein Puzzle entwenden könnte. Es müsste nur die falsche Person anstelle von ihm hier sein.

Leicht stieß er sich von der Wand ab und ging, schlich schon fast, zu dem Hikari hinüber. Sein Ziel war nicht das Puzzle, nicht die letzten Male und genauso jetzt nicht. Stattdessen lehnte er sich über den Schlafenden und strich ihm eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht, nicht ohne einen leichten Kratzer auf der weichen Stirn zu hinterlassen. Doch anstatt, dass Yuugi aufwachte, legte er die Stirn kraus, sodass sich ein Bluttropfen aus dem Kratzer löste, und drehte sich einfach auf die Seite, sich von seinem nächtlichen Besucher abwendend.

Während er sich wieder von dem Kleinen löste, glitt sein Blick zu der goldenen, kleinen Pyramide, die da so unschuldig auf dem Nachtkasten lag. Vielleicht sollte er das wertvolle Schmuckstück verstecken, damit Yuugi endlich erkannte wie unsicher sein eigenes Zuhause doch war? Er zögerte nur kurz, verwarf den Gedanken dann allerdings. Es würde ihn nur behindern, anstatt helfen! Seine langen, schlanken Finger verschwanden in seiner Jackentasche, holten eine einzige Vergissmeinnicht heraus und legte sie auf den Nachtkasten- direkt neben das Puzzle. Ohne sich erneut umzuschauen verschwand er aus dem Zimmer und kurz darauf aus dem Haus.

Gebannt starrte Yuugi auf die Blume, die immer noch auf seinem Nachtkasten lag. „Und du hast wirklich nichts bemerkt, Yami?", fragte er jetzt schon das fünfte Mal und schaute zu dem Angesprochenen. „Geister müssen auch schlafen, Yuugi", kam es ruhig zurück. Auch Yami sah nachdenklich zu dem Vergissmeinnicht. „Aber das ist jetzt nicht die erste Blume! Und es sind immer andere... Yami was soll das nur?", meinte Yuugi leise und erhob sich von seinem Bett, auf welchem er saß. „Vielleicht will dir jemand seinen Dank zeigen?" - „Indem er nachts bei uns einbricht und mir immer eine andere Blume auf den Nachtkasten legt?", antwortete Yuugi und sah seinen besten Freund skeptisch an.

Beschwichtigend hob der Geist seine Hände und sagte: „Hey, ich hab doch selbst keine Ahnung von euren Umwerbungen!" „Umwerbungen?!", wiederholte der Kleinere, „weißt du vielleicht doch was?" Yami schwieg daraufhin und wurde langsam immer durchsichtiger. „Hau jetzt nicht hab! Ich will eine Antwort!"

Doch zu spät, der Geist war wieder verschwunden. Seufzend nahm Yuugi die dunkelblaue Blume und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Auf diesem stand jetzt seit Wochen eine Vase, in der jeden Montag eine neue Blume auftauchte. Angefangen hatte es mit einem Flieder, der eines Tages plötzlich da lag und mit seiner Unschuld alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte. Danach kam eine Margerite, gefolgt von einer Gerbera und jetzt das Vergissmeinnicht.

Schon lange fragte sich der kleine König der Spiele wer hinter den Einbrüchen und den Blumen steckte- und was dessen Ziel war. Das Milleniumspuzzle schien es nicht zu sein, da es nie fehlte. Es lag immer an der selbe Stelle, wo Yuugi es am Abend zuvor nieder gelegt hatte. Jeden Abend lag er in seinem Bett und ging alle seine Bekannten durch, um herauszufinden, wer genau dahinter stecken könnte.

Schnell waren für ihn seine besten Freunde raus gefallen. Tea hatte keinen Grund sich bei ihm zu bedanken oder ihm anders Blumen zu geben. Bei Tristan war es das selbe, aber bei Joey sah es anders aus. Er konnte ihm durchaus auf verschiedene Arten dankbar sein- immerhin konnte seine Schwester dank Yuugi wieder sehen- aber der Blonde würde nie bei ihm einbrechen oder gar Blumen geben.

Irgendwann war er auf Ryou gekommen, aber da dieser meistens durch den Geist des Milleniumrings unterdrückt wurde, kam der weißhaarige Junge auch nicht in frage. Malik ebenso, da dieser ein Grabwächter und schon lange wieder in Ägypten war. Es war zum Haare raufen!

Der Gong führte die große Mittagspause ein, worauf viele aus dem Klassenzimmer stürzten. Alleine Yuugi und ein paar wenige, ihm unbekannte Schüler, blieben zurück. Seit dem Gespräch von heute früh hatte sich Yami nicht mehr zeigen lassen, sogar der sonst stetig geöffnete Gedankenlink zwischen den Beiden war geschlossen. Der Geist wollte anscheinend seine Ruhe, da seine Gedanken fast nur noch um mögliche Personen, welche für die Blumentat in frage kamen, kreisten oder er wusste etwas, dass er nicht sagen wollte. Vielleicht wusste er womöglich, wer dieser mysteriöse Einbrecher war? Aber warum sagte er es ihm dann nicht?

"Hallo Yuugi", hörte er eine sanfte, ruhige Stimme vor sich und schreckte aus seinen Gedanken. Zuerst sah er ein blau-weiß gestreiftes Hemd, welches von einer blauen, geöffneten Jacke überdeckt war, danach fiel ihm der Milleniumsring ins Auge, gefolgt von weißen, verwuschelten Haaren und warme, kastanienbraune Augen. Im ersten Moment wirkte er wie steif gefroren. Kein Finger, nicht einmal ein noch so kleiner Muskel bewegte sich, aber dann schien erneut Leben in den jungen Muto zu kommen.

"R... Ryou?", fragte er leise und vorsichtig, fast als wolle er nicht gehört werden. Sein Gegenüber nickte, ließ sich auf den Stuhl, welcher vor seiner Schulbank stand, nieder.

"Du siehst nicht gerade toll aus, Yuugi", meinte der Weißhaarige nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens schließlich. Er musste seinen besten Freund nicht mal lange mustern, um zu wissen, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. Selbst während Bakura gewaltsam die Kontrolle über seinen Körper ergriffen hatte, hatte er immer wie durch eine Art Fernseher gesehen was passierte. Dementsprechend hatte er immer Yuugi sehen können- jedes Mal wenn er vor seinem Yami stand.

Ein leises Seufzen entwich dem Kleineren. Anscheinend war Ryou sehr aufmerksam, wenn er seine echten Gefühlsregungen sah, was er von Tea, Joey oder Tristan nicht sagen konnte. Diese waren ohne groß zu fragen auf seine kleine Schauspielerei herein gefallen.

"Ich bekomm seit drei Wochen immer wieder Blumen von irgendjemand geschenkt", fing er leise an zu erzählen, schaute dem Größeren dabei in die Augen, "Sie tauchen immer über Nacht auf. Jedes Mal, wenn ich aufwache, ist eine neue Blume da. Angefangen hat es mit einem Flieder, dann kam eine Margerite, gefolgt von einer Gerbera und heute morgen lag ein Vergissmeinnicht auf meinem Nachtkasten. Irgendjemand bricht jede Nacht von Sonntag auf Montag bei mir daheim ein und legt mir diese Blumen hin." Stille breitete sich aus. Yuugi sah zu seinem Gegenüber, bemerkte den nachdenklichen Blick, welcher aus dem Fenster gerichtet war. "Das Milleniumspuzzle scheint nie das Ziel so sein, da es immer in der selben Position lag, wie ich es am vorabend hingelegt hatte", fügte der Bunthaarige schließlich noch an. "Mm, dann kann es Bakura nicht sein", murmelte Ryou leise vor sich hin, so als ob er nicht gehört werden wollte.

"Bakura?! Wie kommst du auf Bakura?" Der Unglaube und der Schock waren leicht von Yuugis Gesicht abzulesen. Die großen Augen waren noch größer und der Mund war leicht geöffnet. "Du siehst den Grund vor dir, Yuugi", antwortete Ryou sanft lächelnd, "in letzter Zeit habe ich sehr oft die Kontrolle über meinen Körper und manchmal spüre ich seine Präsenz in dem Ring nicht- so wie jetzt zum Beispiel." Demonstrativ deutete der Weißhaarige auf den Milleniumsring. "Seine Präsenz ist nicht im Ring?", wiederholte der Jüngere fragend, "ich dachte, dass sich die Geister nicht von den Milleniumsgegenständen trennen können! Immerhin ist ein Teil deren Seele in ihnen?"

Leicht legte Ryou den Kopf schief. "Du kannst es ja mal probieren. Fass den Ring mal an", schlug jener vor, da er wusste, dass Yuugi ihm nicht glaubte oder zumindest zweifel hatte. Nur leicht nickte sein Gegenüber, ehe er sich etwas aufrichtete und seine Hand ausstreckte. Der König der Spiele wollte sich nicht wirklich ausmalen, was jetzt alles passieren könnte. Was wäre, wenn Bakura ihm eine Falle stellte? Er wäre ihm wohl hoffnungslos unterlegen, da der Gedankenlink zwischen ihm und Yami immer noch geschlossen war.

Kurz zögerte Yuugi noch, bevor er seine Finger nur halb entschlossen an den golden funkelenden Ring legte. Er war kalt, eiskalt. Er spürte keine Gefühle, keine Präsenz- so wie Ryou es sagte. Er blickte vom Ring auf, wollte etwas sagen, als er plötzlich von einer Welle voll Wärme überrollt wurde. Es schien als würde der Ring zu kochen anfangen, aber der Weißhaarige gab keinen Laut von sich.

Er selbst schien langsam von Flammen umschlossen zu werden, so rasend schnell breitete sich diese Hitze aus, nahm seinen ganzen Körper ein. Doch trotz allem kam kein Schmerzenlaut über Yuugis Lippen. Der Ring zog ihn an, verlangte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit und die Hitze verbrannte ihn nicht oder wollte ihm schaden. Sie umhüllte ihn, schien den König der Spiele vor dem Rest der Welt schützen zu wollen. Eben jener starrte gebannt auf den Ring, gab dem Sog unbewusst nach. Die Stimme Ryous, welche ihn irgendetwas fragte, hörte sich weit weg an. Viel zu weit um zu ihr gelangen zu können, weswegen der Kleinere keinen Versuch startete sie zu erreichen. Stattdessen fixierte er den leutenden Gegenstand vor ihm, an dem immer noch seine Finger lagen und nicht loslassen konnten.

Etwas verwirrt schaute sich Yuugi um, als er sich an einem fremden Ort wiederfand.

**Was genau war geschehen?**

Er konnte sich nicht an die letzten paar Sekunden erinnern.

**Wo war er? **

An einem Ort, der ihm bekannt vorkam- und doch konnte er nicht sagen wo er sich genau befand.

**Wieso war er hier?**

Das wusste er nicht, aber es schien keine gefährliche Umgebung zu sein.

**... Und wo war Yami?**

Erst jetzt merkte der Bunthaarige, dass das vertraute Gewicht um seinen Hals fehlte. Überrascht schaute er nach unten, aber dort war nichts. Das Milleniumspuzzle war weg!

**Hatte es ihm jemang genommen?**  
Das bezweifelte er. Niemand konnte ihm so leicht das Puzzle klauen.

Alle weiteren Fragen von sich schiebend begann er den Flur entlang zu gehen, der aus braunen Ziegeln bestand. Er kannte diese Ziegeln, hatte sie schon oft gesehen, aber gleichzeitig konnte er sie nicht zuordnen. Der Gang zog sich entlos lang in die Länge, sodass Yuugi schon dachte, dass er sich nicht von der Stelle bewegte. Doch nach weiteren Minuten gelangte er in einen Raum, der einer Art Vorhof glich.

Staunend blieb der junge Muto stehen. Die Wände waren meterhoch, schienen eine alte Palastmauer darzustellen. Einzelne Säulen standen im Raum, stützen die Decke und unter ihnen lag Sand. Soweit Yuugi schauen konnte, entdeckte er nur Sand. In der Ferne konnte er ganz undeutlich die letzte Wand sehen, die den Raum vollständig machte. Es fehlte nur noch die glühende Sonne und die Hitze, welche in Wüsten vorherrschte, dann würde er wirklich glauben, dass er in einer dieser sandigen Steppen stand. Links von ihm war ein riesiges Tor, welches in der Mauer eingebaut war.

Langsam setzte sich Yuugi erneut in Bewegung. Er wollte versuchen hinter diese Mauern zu kommen und dies ging am besten, wenn er durch das Tor ging. Trotz seiner Neugierde blieb er trotzdem vorsichtig und versuchte so viel von seiner Umgebung im Blickfeld zu haben wie ihm möglich war. Der Sand gab leicht unter seinen Beinen nach, lies ihn immer etwas einsinken. Nach nur ein paar großen Schritten war der Junge am Tor, legte seine Hand vorsichtig an das dunkle, spröde Holz. Fast sofort bekann seine Haut zu kribbeln und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich von der Hand über den ganzen Körper aus.

**Wo war er? **

Er musste endlich herausfinden wo er war und warum sein Körper so reagierte. Er wusste, dass es keine Angstreaktion war, aber genau diese hätte er am ehesten erwartet. Der König der Spiele seufzte, schloss kurz Augen, ehe er sie mit einem entschlossenen Blick wieder öffnete und das Tor aufstieß.

_Er ist bei dem Jungen!_

Diese eindringliche Stimme kannte Yuugi nur zu gut, aber warum war sie hier? Wo war der Besitzer? Und warum konnte er sie so deutlich hören, spürte sogar diese Wut so als wäre es seine eigene? Suchend sah er sich um, sah aber nichts außer diese braune Ziegeln. Vor ihm lag eine unheimliche Finsternis, die nicht mal durch das Licht, welches durch die offene Tür herein kam, erhellt wurde.

_Wieso ausgerechnet bei diesem Jungen? Er ist viel zu schwach für einen Geist!_

Er war zu schwach für Yami? Was meinte diese Stimme? Seine Wut stieg an, wobei er sich nicht sicher war, ob es seine eigenen Gefühle sind oder die von der Person, die diese Sätze aussprach. Yuugi lief einfach los, in die Dunkelheit hinein. Er wollte diese Gefühle, diese Sätze los werden.

...Wollte **mehr** erfahren.

_Wieso sehen sie sich so ähnlich? Das macht es nur schwerer!_

Die fremden Gefühle schlugen urplötzlich von Wut auf Verzweiflung um, ließen den Jüngeren schon fast nach hinten taumeln. Es war reine Verweiflung, die ihn jetzt heimsuchte. Wut, Trauer oder gar Hass war nicht zu spüren. Er hatte diese tiefe Stimme schon so oft gehört, aber noch nie **so**. Vor Yami hat er überlegen gesprochen, hatte nie auch nur zweifel an ihm gelassen. Vielleicht wollte er mit seiner agressiven Art einfach seinen wahren Gefühle überspielen?

_Ich darf ihn nicht gefährden, selbst wenn es dem Pharao schadet! _

_... ich kann aber nicht immer mit Absicht verlieren?!_

Mittlerweile war der König der Spiele am Ende von dem Raum angekommen, konnte die Tür vor sich spüren. Die Gedanken und Gefühle wurden immer intimer, schienen immer mehr in eine Richtung zu gehen, in die Yuugi gar nicht denken wollte.

Seitdem er gemerkt hatte, dass es nicht sein bester Freund war, der damals vor ist stand, war er von ihm fasziniert gewesen. Er hatte ihn auch nach kurzer Zeit bewundert. Er wollte immer so stark sein wie jener, auch wenn er es nie sein könnte. Er war einfach zu klein- sah gerade mal aus wie ein zwölfjähriger, obwohl er schon 16 war! Er sah sich oft nur als eine unnötige Last an, versuchte mit allen Mitteln irgendwie hilfreich zu sein und was tat **ER**?

Er war er selbst, änderte seinen Charakter nicht, selbst wenn es ihm keine Vorteile brachte. Er passte sich nur selten den Situationen an, was Yuugi auch schon selbst mit ansehen konnte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war ihm eine Sache bewusst geworden.

Er konnte sich noch gut an den Tag erinnern. Damals hatte er den Gedankenlink das erste Mal für mehr als eine Woche geschlossen gehalten und vegitierte vor sich hin. Wäre Joey nicht bei ihm gewesen, wäre der Bunthaarige wahrscheinlich weitere Wochen in seinem Zimmer geblieben, isoliert vom Rest der Welt.

Yuugi schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er den Türknauf suchte und die Tür aufstieß. Er musste weitergehen und einen Ausweg suchen... einen Ausweg aus seinem Gefühlschaos und diesem Rahmen der Erinnerungen.

_Vor mir stand Yami, in die Ecke gedrängt und kurz vor dem verlieren. Dank meiner Fallenkarte war es gänzlich egal welche Karte er wählte, um mich anzugreifen. Jedes dieser Monster würden sein Ende bedeuten und ich freute mich. Ich war meinem Ziel so unglaublich Nahe! Die Rache würde mein sein! Und dennoch gab es ein letztes, großes Hindernis. Ich wusste, dass ich diese Hürde nur schwer bis gar nicht schaffen könnte. Doch ich musste ihn für ein paar Sekunden aus meinem Kopf verbannen. Auch nach dessen Tod konnte ich warten. Ich war ein Geist. Tausende von Jahren alt, da würden weitere Tausend Jahre nichts mehr ausmachen._

_Vielleicht würde er auch im Reich der Schatten bleiben, wo ich ihn Besuchen konnte. Allerdings war die Gefahr groß, dass er seinen Verstand verlieren würde und anders wird. Etwas, das ich nicht wollte. Egal wie sehr ich alles drehte und wendete- ich würde ihn verlieren, wenn ich gewann. Wenn ich verliere gehört er allerdings nicht mir. Er wird bei dem Pharao bleiben, für immer. Einen Grund mehr, weshalb ich meinen Gegenüber hasste._

_"Mach deinen letzten Zug, Pharao!", rief ich ihm triumphierend zu, ergözte mich schon jetzt an den verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck. Keine Karte konnte ihn noch retten! "Du kannst noch gewinnen, Yuugi! Ich glaube an dich!" Dieses Mädchen war nervig. Nicht nur, dass sie den Pharao und Yuugi nicht unterscheiden konnte, nein sie war auch noch in diesen Pharao da verliebt, was an sich nicht schlimm war. Die möglichen **Nebeneffekte** waren einfach nur zu hoch. Auch der Rest seiner lächerlichen Freunde stärkten ihm den Rücken durch solche Anfeuerungen. _

_In meinem Hinterkopf hörte ich die nervige Stimme von Malik, welche mich von dem Kampfgeschehen kurz ablenkte. Sich mit ihm zu verbünden war wohl doch eine dumme Idee gewesen. Erst durch ein lautes Brüllen wurde ich in das Kampfgeschehen zurück geholt. Erschrocken machte ich einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Wie konnte er seine ägyptische Götterkarte ziehen? Jetzt, wo ich so nah an dem Sieg war?_

_Natürlich hatte Malik sofort wieder ein paar kluge Kommentare abgelassen, ehe er mir sienen Plan durch diesen Odion entgegenschleuderte. Er wollte, dass ich in meinen Ring zurückkehrte, meine schwache Hälfte dafür freigab. "Warum sollte ich das machen?", fragte ich den Blondhaarigen gereizt, sah meiner schwachen Hälfte zu, wie sie orientierungslos auf dem Boden kniete und diese kleine Verletzung hielt. Mich hatte sie nicht gestört, aber anscheinend war dieser kleine Kratzer schon zu viel für ihn. _

_Sofort war die ganze Meute in Aufruhr, macht es sich sorgen um meinen Hikari. Ich selbst musste mich schon fast weg drehen, da mich diese Schwäche anwiderte. Stattdessen blickte ich zu dem Pharao rüber und entdeckte Yuugi neben ihm. Durchsichtig, aber präsent. Und plötzlich waren alle diese Zweifel wieder da. Ich würde ihn **für immer **verlieren, wenn der Plan aufging. So konnte ich ihm zumindest aus der Ferne nahe sein. Ich durfte es nicht riskieren, dass ich wegen so etwas unbedeutenden wie ein einzelner Sieg ein so wertvolles Geschenk verlor!_

_"Malik, ich muss da jetzt eingreifen! Ryou besitz den Milleniumsring und einen Teil meines Geistes. Ich muss ihn bis auf weiteres beschützen, da ich ihn noch brauche!" Und mit dieser Ausrede sperrte ich erneut meinen Hikari in den Ring und übernahm seinen Körper. Ich wusste, dass Yuugi den Pharao dazu bringen würde aufzugeben- und dies konnte ich einfach nicht riskieren. Lieber würde ich selbst erneut ins Reich der Schatten wandern, aus dem ich eh jederzeit wieder herauskommen konnte._

Stocksteif stand Yuugi in dem Raum. Diese Erinnerung hatte seine gesamt Welt auf den Kopf gestellt und sein Herz zum rasen gebracht. Nun wusste er zumindest, dass er vor seinen eigenen Gefühlen nicht so viel Angst haben musste. Er wusste jetzt auch sicher, dass er im Milleniumsring war, die Erinnerungen und Gefühlen von Bakura durchwanderte.

_Du bist unaustehlich, Bakura! ... Und genau deswegen werde ich dir helfen! Dieser Flieder ist für dich- mach damit was du willst._

Und mit diesem letzten Gedanken stand plötzlich der Weishaarige vor ihm. Yuugi wusste, dass er jetzt nicht mehr fliehen konnte. Konnte er schon seit dem ersten Moment, wo er ihn zuerst gesehen hatte, nicht mehr. "Ryou hatte Recht. Du bist unaustehlich, Bakura", war das erste, dass dem Jüngeren über die Lippen glitt. Er hatte nicht wirklich mit dem Weishaarigen persönlich erwartet.

Eine erste Träne quoll aus den großen Augen hervor. Eine Träne der Erleichterung und Freude. "Du weißt nicht wie es mich geplagt hat den Feind von Yami... von **mir **zu lieben! Wie verzweifelt ich war und wie es mich zerissen hat!", redete er weiter, sank auf die Knie und ließ all seiner Erleichterung freien lauf. Er wollte gar nicht wissen für wie schwach er jetzt gehalten wurde und was Bakura jetzt womöglich von ihm dachte. Er wollte einfach nur diesen Moment frei ausleben, keine Angst mehr haben.

Erst als er spürte, wie sich Arme um ihn schlangen und ihn hochhoben, schaute er wieder auf und direkt in die rehbraunen Augen des Weishaarigen. "Hör auf zu weinen, das ist ja wirklich abstoßend", meint sein Gegenüber nur, wobei dieser abfällige Ton einem besorgten gewichen war. Da war der "böse Weishaarige" auch schon wieder. Es wär ein Wunder gewesen, wenn die Welt jetzt in rosa Seifenblasen untergehen würde.

Die Tränen wurden ihm sanft mit dem Daumen weggewischt und ein leicht gezwungenes Lächeln trat auf das Gesicht seines Gegenübers. "Du gehörst mir!", sagte jener und schaute ihm tief in die Augen als wolle er Yuugi damit hypnotisieren, "Niemand hat ein Recht, dich mir wegzunehmen!" Der Kleinere lächelte einfach nur glücklich und antwortete: "Ich liebe dich auch, Bakura!" Und schon lagen die erstaunlich weichen Lippen des Weishaarigen auf seinen. Yuugi spürte, dass er sich zurückhielt und versuchte den Kuss so sanft zu gestalten, wie es ein Dieb nur konnte. Leicht erwiederte er den Kuss, versank gänzlich in seinen Gefühlen und seufzte seelig.

Natürlich blieb das von Bakura nicht ungenutzt, weshalb der Jüngere bald mit einer fremden Zunge konfrontiert war, die seine spielerisch und aufmunternd anstupste. Er bewegte seine Zunge leicht gegen die Fremde, passte sich den Bewegungen an und ließ sich führen.

Ein Rotschimmer hatte sich während dem Kuss auf seinen Wangen gelegt, was er an den erhitzten Wangen eindeutig spüren konnte.

Bakura löste sich von ihm und grinste. Ja, diese geröteten Wangnen gefielen ihm eindeutig.

**Was genau war geschehen?**

Er hatte den Übeltäter gefunden, der ihn nachts immer besucht hatte. Doch jetzt würde er ihn wohl auch am Tag besuchen. Wie wohl Yami darauf reagieren würde?

**Wieso war er hier?**

Weil Bakura es wollte. Er wollte die Gefühle offenlegen, die Geheimnisse lüften. Er wollte zeigen, dass keine Gefahr für Yuugi von ihm ausging und er ihm viel bedeutete. Ja, Bakrua war schon immer jemand, der dem Risiko früher oder später nicht widstehen konnte.

**... Und wo war Yami?**

Dies war nicht mehr wichtig. Er wollte noch länger hier bleiben, sich der Dunkelheit hingeben und zumindest für diesen Moment glücklich sein. Wer wusste wie Yami reagieren würde, wie das alles ausgehen würde? Es konnte jederzeit möglich sein, dass die Geister in ihre Welt zurückkehren müssen- und Yuugi damit erneut alleine wäre. So wie er es am Anfang seiner Reise war. Allerdings war sich der Bunthaarige sicher, dass Bakura ihn nicht mehr so schnell gehen lassen würde.

Bakura war ein Dieb- und ein Dieb bekam was er wollte.


End file.
